marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Vol 1 308
(Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = James Shooter | CoverArtist1 = John Byrne | CoverArtist2 = Dennis Janke | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Body in Question | Synopsis1 = Story continued from ... Captain America leaps over the perimeter wall of the West Coast Avengers compound, as he fights his way through the various traps that have been set up he tries to figure out what day it is after being through so many travels and time zones between his arrival in London , his battle with Modred the Mystic and his fight with the Beyonder in LA . As he maneuvers his way through, he is unknowingly watched by the Beyonder. He manages to get through the compounds security system and is almost tripped up by a surprised attack by Hawkeye and his wife Mockingbird. With the exercise over, the three Avengers are happy to see each other and Cap expresses how impressed he is with security. After a tour of the compound, Cap asks if he can borrow on of the Quinjet to fly back to New York. Hawkeye is glad to loan him one and he and and Mockingbird head off for a party, leaving Cap alone on the compound. Before Cap can get into a jet and fly home, the alarm on the compound sounds. When he goes to see who is intruding on Avengers property he is shocked to see a large humanoid armadillo. The creature introduces himself as Armadillo and tells him that he has come for something but nothing will stand in his way. Cap battles the creature, and easily gets the advantage due to the fact that while super-strong, Armadillo is not very fast or agile. Eventually tricking the creature into a pit, Captain America realizes that the Armadillo is not really much of a threat or particularly bright. He asks the Armadillo why he has come to the compound. The creature explains that he has come to save the life of his wife Bonita. He explains that some months ago his wife collapsed of a mysterious illness. Taking her to various doctors and draining his income nobody was able to help her. Not willing to give up, he decided to seek out doctors who had questionable practices, and would come to Dr. Karl Malus who believed that he could save his wife. Malus would agree to save his wife on the condition that he would collect the villain known as Goliath. As part of this plan, Malus mutated him into a humanoid armadillo for the task. Captain America, remembering that Goliath is being held prisoner on the compound since his last battle agrees to take Armadillo to where they are holding him, figuring that the creature will not be able to carry the giant sized Goliath out of the compound. When they arrive there, the Armadillo reveals that he had a vial of shrinking compound, however when he pulls it out, he finds that it had been smashed during the fight. Captain America suggests that he go back to Dr. Malus and get some more. However, this is a trick that Cap is playing on the dimwitted Armadillo so that he can follow the villain to Malus's hideout. While back in New York, Cap's girlfriend Bernie Rosenthal enters his apartment and finds that Steve is still not home yet. Wondering if Steve's roommate Jack has seen him, she checks to find that Jack is gone and wonders if he left without telling anyone recalling how his job hunting was not going very well and that her was mad about something when she last something. Back in LA, Cap tracks the Armadillo to the Eagle Warehouse where he reports to Malus. Malus is angered by the Armadillo's failure, and is even more upset when he finds that Captain America has followed his minion back to his hideout. Cap attempts to coerce Armadillo into killing Captain America by threatening to kill his beloved Bonita, however Cap tosses his shield so fast it strikes Malus's arm holding the switch, breaking it. Before the Armadillo can attack, Cap warns him that a battle could damage important machinery keeping his wife alive, he then orders the Armadillo to wait while he collects the authorities. As Cap leaves, Malus is happier to have to deal with the real authorities than Captain America. As Cap walks to a pay phone to call the police, the Beyonder, having watch the entire display is impressed by Captain America's show of physical prowess. Scanning Captain America's body, the Beyond changes his physical form into an exact duplicate of Cap's body and teleports away. Hours later, Captain America finally gets into a Quinjet and flies back toward New York. While in that city, Black Mamba, Anaconda and Death Adder are searching through the home of their former colleague the Sidewinder trying to find their cut of the money from their last job . They only find a files on themselves and other snake themed super-villains. Sidewinder arrives home and quickly changes into his costume. When they demand their cut of the money, he not only pays them their cut, but explains to them that he invested the money and earned them a profit. He offers them a business deal in the most lucrative super-villain venture, impressed with this offer they ask to hear more. This story is continued next issue... Secret Wars II continues in ... | Writer1_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler1_1 = Paul Neary | Inker1_1 = Dennis Janke | Colourist1_1 = Ken Feduniewicz | Letterer1_1 = Diana Albers | Editor1_1 = Michael Carlin | Editor1_2 = Michael Higgins | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Amy Locations: * ** * ** *** ** Sidewinder's apartment Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Part of the Secret Wars II event. * Beyonder first assumes a shape similar to that of Captain America after deciding that he represented an ideal human. * This issue contains a letters page, American Grafitti. Letters are published from James Formasa, Mark J. Newman, Chris Shite, Jason Hickie, John P. Parrish III, and Ken Pape. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Captain America #308 http://www.comics.org/issue/40322/ }}